Internet Adventures
The Internet Adventures (usually just called IAs to differentiate them from the greater whole named for them) are a largely continuous series of stories that chronicle the adventures of the current incarnation of the Doctor. Uniquely amongst the Internet Adventures, stories whose release order in the series is a square number include the number in their title. The Doctor 8th DeathRace, the first IA, begins immediately after the events of the 1996 telemovie. As the story began before the telemovie was broadcast, it started with the assumption that Grace Holloway was intended as an ongoing companion. Over the course of 26 novel-length adventures spanning seven years and multiple universes, the 8th Doctor was subsequentially joined by a number of brave souls created by the writers of the IAs. 9th The BBC's "virtual" casting of actor Richard E Grant as the official 9th Doctor for the 40th Anniversary animated story Scream of the Shalka resulted in the IAs abandoning the 8th Doctor's tale. IA #27 became a solo 9th Doctor story as the writers once again attempted to pre-empt the official debut of the newest incarnation of iconic time traveller. The following story saw the Doctor, Alison and the Master coming to terms with their new post-''Scream'' status quo in what turned out to be their only IA. The announcement of the "New Series" under the helm of Russell T. Davies virtually on the heels of Shalka's broadcast saw the animated trio cast aside — presumed casualties of the Time War — to focus attention on the "real" 9th Doctor, played by Christopher Eccleston. Paired with television companion Rose Tyler, the duo's first — and technically only — Internet Adventure takes place in IA #29. 10th Despite being the powerhouse of the New Series, the Lonely God that was David Tennant's 10th Doctor has received exceptionally short shrift in the IAs. As his introductory story, set in the emotionally charged wake of Doomsday, was also due to be the 30th IA, the decision was made for it to be an old-school celebratory get together of the Doctor with all of his previous incarnations. However the story stalled towards the end of 2006, with only half of its chapters completed, and has yet to be revisited. 11th There are currently no IAs featuring the 11th Doctor as portrayed by Matt Smith. 12th There are currently no IAs featuring the 12th Doctor as portrayed by Peter Capaldi. The Renegade / War Doctor There are currently no IAs featuring the this incarnation as portrayed by John Hurt. The Stories File:Ia01cover02.jpg| 1. DeathRace File:Ia02cover02.jpg| 2. Six Sides to Every Story File:Ia03cover02.jpg| 3. Altered State File:Ia04cover01.jpg| 4. Experiment IV File:Ia05cover01.jpg| 5. Arc File:Ia06cover01.jpg| 6. Time's Children File:Ia07cover01.jpg| 7. Tangent File:Ia08cover01.jpg| 8. Timewar File:Ia09cover01.jpg| 9. Revolution 9 File:Ia10cover01.jpg| 10. Storm of Harmony File:Ia11cover01.jpg| 11. Ghost in the Machine File:Ia12cover01.jpg| 12. The Planet of the Parexonophobes File:Ia13cover01.jpg| 13. Red October File:Ia14cover01.jpg| 14. Endless Night File:Ia15cover02.jpg| 15. Inheritance of War File:Ia16cover01.jpg| 16. Sixteen Candles File:Ia17cover01.jpg| 17. Bric-A-Brac File:Ia18cover03.jpg| 18. Ticket to Writhe File:Ia19cover01.jpg| 19. Burning Flies File:Ia20cover01.jpg| 20. Experience File:Ia21cover01.jpg| 21. Defamation File:Ia22cover02.jpg| 22. Clockwork Orange File:Ia23cover01.jpg| 23. An Englishman's Idea of Compromise File:Ia24cover02.jpg| 24. Remiel File:Ia25cover05.jpg| 25. Twenty-Five Pieces of Silver File:Ia26cover03.jpg| 26. Not Even a Whisper File:Ia27cover01.jpg| 27. The Apan Way File:Ia28cover01.jpg| 28. The Dreamlife of Monsters File:Ia29cover02.jpg| 29. Destiny Rules File:Ia30cover01.jpg| 30. The Memory Game Category:History of the Internet Adventures